


End Of The Road

by classifiedintentions



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), V needs a hug, it was one-sided, past Jackie/V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classifiedintentions/pseuds/classifiedintentions
Summary: V falls for the overly stiff former Arasaka bodyguard and Johnny is there just to get on her nerves.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 21
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will probably cover the entire game so spoiler warning. Also English isn't my first language so any weird sentences are completely my fault.

At first she didn’t know what to think. Yes he saved her life but he is still loyal to Arasaka to the boot.

She got fucked by them once, she is not really inclined to do it again.

Still, he trusts her. And she owes him that much for saving her from rotting alive in the garbage dump.

Arasaka business never ends well but she will make an exception, just this once, for him.

Yeah she is a fucking idiot.

* * *

She almost forgets about him, so stuck in the loop of killing and trying to survive. She had the whole chip business to take care off, after all she is not really inclined to die. Not to mention finding both who created the chip, and who ordered the job. Then there is _Johnny_.

The blighted tumor in her head that she somehow started to get along. She isn’t sure if her agreeing with him just proves he isn’t such a bad person or it’s a result of his madness slowly seeping into her mind.

So yeah, the last thing on her mind was some disgruntled ex-bodyguard with revenge on his mind. And while she was cleaning her guns from blood, in a rare moment of peace, she really wasn’t expecting to receive some strange cryptic texts.

“What the hell?” V whispers more to herself than anyone particular “Are those poems?”

“Wow V, a deranged fan, already? Can’t say I'm not impressed” Johnny says, casually flickering into existence next to her.

V huffed, “As if mercs have fans,” Johnny just shrugs, “wait… is that…”

Suddenly a light bulb goes off in her head.

_V: Takemura…?_

She cautiously types out. She certainly doesn’t know anybody else that speaks in riddles? Poems? She really isn’t sure.

_Takemura: Ammateur merc. Yes, this is Takemura. I am using a burner via a secure connection, but I figured it would be_ _best to use the secret code I created. I suspected it might be beyond your abilities…_

Johnny barks a laugh “What a nutjob”, he says leaning against Vs car, casually lighting up a cigarette.

“Says you,” V replies, a smug look on her face “At least he is methodical.”

Suddenly her phone lights up again.

_Takemura: Meet me at the docks at Channel St, Japantown. Come at night. If anybody has followed you, I will show myself. I trust this was understood? Not too complicated?_

_V: Cya, Goro._

_Takemura: Bye._

V chuckles, “Just bye? What the hell?”

“Rejection sucks, V”, Johnny says and flicks aways his cigarette, “you are tough I know you can get over it.”

He smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder, making a show of it. “You are strong,” he says before opening the passenger door and getting in the car.

“Eat a dick Johnny.”

“Ladies first.”

She sits in the driving seat and starts up the car.

“Let’s pay a visit to Mr. Prim ‘n’ Proper, see what he has to say.” Johnny says with a voice infused with mockery. He puts his legs up on the dashboard before lighting another holographic cigarette. She huffs at him.

“I owe him that much.” V says and drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't explain how grateful I am for your kind words and kudos, I am really blown away by the support so I hope you like this chapter. I've been debating posting it because I don't really like how it turned out but I'm stuck on it for so long I really am not sure how to fix it so I'm just gonna post it for you guys.

V barely contains a laugh when she sees him with his white ironed out shirt underneath some scruffy merc duster. The starkling white underneath mud and filth and every shit Night City throws at you. It was such a juxtaposition, he looked completely out of place on the muddy dock… yet in the entirety of Night City? He looked oddly fitting. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he says, voice cautious.

V shakes her head and smiles softly. 

“The hell happened to you?” she offers instead. They both know it isn’t exactly an answer, “You look like shit.”

He looks like he is about to argue but he choses against it, “You see a man robbed of his implants, money and dignity. Look well.”

And with that V’s laughter echoes in the night air.

  
  


* * *

V was never a person who can calmly accept being falsely accused of doing something she didn’t do. That feeling of helplessness when it seems like everybody was against you. She hated that feeling, feared it. Being a corpo wasn’t easy, but it honed that fear, weaponized that anger. It helped her keep it in check, but it wasn't always like that.

She remembers when she was 17, being a rebellious teen and hanging out with Jackie in some sleazy bar or another where they didn’t care to check out your ID. There was this one bar she loved visiting, they always played old records from way back before - Who, Springsteen, Samurai and the like. And she loved jamming out to an imaginary air guitar every time her favorite song played on the radio.

One unassuming day, while she was way too drunk and way into the song, she was sitting at the bar having an amazing time with Jackie, throwing her arms unceremoniously, bobbing her head to the music, laughing; when a guy tried to squeeze past her and another girl sipping her drink on the table, but the guy misjudged his size and while trying to fit between them two, accidentally knocked the other girls stool enough for her to spill the drink all over her overly expensive dress. 

Guy panicked and made his swift escape, which made the girl connect the dots and assume V was the one and only culprit. Of course, as faith would have it, that girl was awfully close to the manager and screamed for V and Jackie to be thrown out for ruining her silk dress. 

Because she was so intoxicated, she got so furious at the chick pointing fingers at her and her best friend that she wanted to rip off her stupid pretty faceplate. She would've done it too, if it weren’t for Jackie holding her back. Naturally, they were banned from there for life.

Even now, as she saw the red lights of Odas car disappear into the city, there was a sour taste in her mouth, and a flame of anger between her eyes. Never has she been accused of murder of somebody so important. She felt like she would scream.

“That went as well as expected.” Johnny says, a stupid grin on his face, his whole visage flickering in and out in the corner of her vision. Sharing the same mind, he knew everything that ticked her off, and the bastard always remembered to use that information well.

She glares at him, a string of curses threatening to spill out of her mouth.

“That gave him… how do you say? Food for thought.” says Takemura, stoic as ever.

"That got us nowhere,“ she huffs, brushing off a string of hair from her eyes. “We both know he won’t say anything to Hanako. Now what?”

“Now we go to the parade.” Takemura says, crossing his arms “What Oda said, they return to Tokyo after it.” he leans against the truck, turns his head towards V. “It is our chance, perhaps. We need to somehow get to Hanako-sama.” Takemura says with a voice of hopefulness. 

V frowns. This is not gonna be an easy task but she knows she can’t leave him alone, not after everything… Friends are rare in Night City… Shit did she really think about him as a friend? He is an Arasaka scumbag, she knows first hand what kind of people they are. Especially the ones so devoted to the corporation. But he isn’t that bad. He is pretty funny, unintentionally, and he means well, not to mention he saved her life. Somewhere in the back of her head Johnny scoffs.

“...need a precise map of Japantown. It is your turn to call friends…” he continues and V realized she hasn't been paying much attention while she was engulfed with her own thoughts.

“Hold on…” she begins but he interrupts her, continuing his speech.

“...do you know a fixer that can help?”

She huffs. “This isn’t going to be easy, the security is tight…”, she furrows her brows, a worried look in her face, “I don’t think we can make it… I mean to pull a gig this big.”

“You managed bigger, no?” 

“Yeah, I suppose.” she answers, an unspoken _but at what cost_ painting her face.

He must’ve realized it because his eyes soften, and he looks like he is about to say something before she interrupts him.

“Wakako Okada,” she says, looking up at him with a stern face. She made up her mind, she can do this, “runs a pachinko parlor on Jig-Jig street. Knows everything going on on this side of the city... and I would like to think she has a soft spot for me. She can help us.”

“Then it’s settled. We must pay this woman a visit,” he turns around to leave before pausing, “will you drive with me?” he offers.

V doesn’t stop to think even for a moment.

“Sure, let's go.” And the quickness of her response surprises even her.

  
  


* * *

Jazz music. Jazz music was the last thing she expected him to listen too. But now that she thinks about it, it makes sense. She can’t really imagine him jamming out to some death metal, although the picture is… amusing.

He must’ve noticed her face because he is now glaring at her from the corner of his vision. An obvious questioning look painting his features.

“Jazz?” V says, a sly look on her face.

“I find it… calming. Is there a problem with my choice of music?”

“No… it's just… it's just so you. It's kinda cute.” she offers. 

“Cute? You think I’m cute?” Takemura says, a quizzical look on his face.

V could feel a blush slowly forming on her cheeks. “NO!” she says, way too loudly. Takemuras brows only furrow. “I mean, sure? Ugh… That's not what I meant.” She breaks eye contact, and looks outside of the window, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

“Ugh, you two make me wanna vomit” Johnny says, suddenly appearing in the back seat. “A corporate wackjob? Hell V, I thought you had some standards.”

“Shut it.” she thinks, trying to hide her face. 

“Get it together V, you are acting like a blushing schoolgirl. It would be cute if it wasn’t pathetic.” Johnny says before disappearing somewhere inside her conscience. 

And she knew he was right. What the hell was the matter with her? The last time she cared for someone was with… well best not to disturb old demons. Truth be told, she was never good with this affection stuff. Never had much luck with it. Not to mention, her corporate lifestyle… well, love was not a word in their dictionary. Maybe she is touch starved? But to fall for a guy only after she met him a couple of times, just because he said a few kind words. And well it helps that he is not that bad looking. But she doesn’t like him like that? Right? God, maybe she is that pathetic. 

“Beware - you mock me… too often.” he says, cutting off her thought. And she could feel the shame burn brighter on her ears. 

_Great, he hates me now._

The silence in the car was deafening. The interaction put some kind of a veil of tense energy. At first V thought it was her own anxiety projecting, but she could see it in his glances, or the nervous taps of his fingers against the steering wheel. He felt it too.

“Fuck,” she thinks, and somewhere in her mind she can feel Johnnys scrutinizing gaze.

She takes a few deep breaths before offering, “How... how are you, Takemura?”. She tried to break the air of uneasiness, but her question comes out shakier than she wanted.

“Good. Why the sudden concern?”

“Well, you don’t look too good. And we’ve been through a lot… I'm just asking.”

“I'm fine, V. We should focus on the matter at hand.”

“Yeah, you are probably right.” she says, and feels something deep down get disappointed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter later this week! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, real life got in the way and I simply had no will to even play the game. I truly appreciate all your comments and read every single one, they put a smile on my face. Thank you so much for all the support.

She couldn’t help but smile as soon as she saw Takemura’s face appear on her phone. Truth be told, she had one shit day. She hoped to find Hellman as soon as possible but Panam had to drag her from one place to another, all in her search for revenge. V understands it, she wants revenge too. Still, she couldn’t help but feel bitter every time Panam hurried her up while her vision spun. Even now she forces her to wait and V doesn’t feel like sleeping.

A nice drive will help clear her mind. 

And Goro? Yeah, Goro helps too.

“Don’t forget what our goal is, V.” Johnny interjects after she ends the call, noticing her soft smile. 

“I don’t understand what you could possibly mean.” she feigns innocence, trying to fool herself as much as him.

Johnny huffs, an annoyed look on his face. “He is Saka scum. What stops him from being a good obedient dog and turning you over to Hanako as soon as he can?” he reasons, leaning back in the seat before lighting a holographic cigarette, “He serves his purpose and then we flatline him, plain and simple.”

“Woah!” V’s shock is apparent, she turns to face him and the speed of it makes her lose her focus as she almost swerves into oncoming traffic. 

“Eyes on the road V or you will zero the both of us!” Johnny screams, gripping the handle as if it makes a difference.

“You want him dead?!” V adds, “Why?”

“What do you fucking mean why? He was the bodyguard of Saburo fucking Arasaka, I’m not about to be all touchy-feely with him.” he takes another drag from the cigarette, electronic smoke engulfing her nose, “All I’m trying to say V is to be careful, we still can’t trust him.”

“And I can trust you?” she retorts, venom dripping from her every word.

He doesn’t respond and the silence rings in her ears. 

* * *

Her visions swirl, glitching in and out like a badly made BD. She feels like she is falling, floating through the clouds, in and out of existence. Feeling of vertigo makes her nauseous - sick through the core. She smells blood and flowers, fresh country air and the stale, musky smell of the slums.

She feels a distinctive taste of copper on her tongue. She coughs and its blood red - red like Jackie's hand, crimson dripping down his cheek, red like her metallic arm. _Something’s not right._ All ~~(their)~~ her emotions are in a vortex, along with her memories, thoughts and feelings. She feels anger and sadness, happiness and fear - experiencing all at once in an impossibility of feelings. Her mind might explode.

Until it calms down.

She takes a few cautious breaths, tries to fix her hair but she realizes she can’t because her hand is shaking, she is shaking. Her heart drums inside her chest.

She sits on the sidewalk of the road, cold air nips at her fingers. After talking to Johnny in front of the hotel she was sure the relic would calm down, it seems the EMP blast did a number on it. The glitches were never this bad. She thinks she might cry but she realizes she spent all her tears already.

Looking into the distance, beyond the dirty road, beyond the heaps of sand. Further still, beyond this world full of regrets. She thinks of stars and distant planets. She cannot see them beyond the thick veil of pollution but she can _feel_ them. She tastes that allure of freedom. 

V thinks and realizes she has never come to terms with one simple fact.

She will die.

And she cannot stop it.

She is not a stranger to death. But she is petrified of it. The darkness, the endless nothingness. Death stalked her this entire journey and one day it will swallow her whole. She realized the amount of regret she carries. She never lived a day on her own terms. Just a puppet to those who carry the strings. Night City promises you everything and then it eats you alive.

She lived with a hope she can fix this, that everything is gonna be alright. But if even Hellman says she is good as dead, well… she will die. All alone. And her body will be stolen from her, her mind replaced. 

She realizes how _lonely_ she is.

Everybody around her has an ulterior motive, she cannot trust anybody. She can’t blame them for that as she also pushes towards her own goals, although her might be more of a “life or death” kind. She knows how life is in Night City, she understands the value of allies. She would’ve used her too - a desperate woman in need of a big favor? Things like that are worth more than a million eddies. 

But she cannot help but feel lonely. 

Despite all the people she met, all the people she helped. She lacked true and honest friends. Friends who are loyal to her, who would die for her as she would die for them.

She knows it's unrealistic and a bit selfish. Maybe she expects too much, or maybe… she just misses _Jackie._

Viktor and Misty she knew the longest. Both of them she met because of Jackie. Misty was just there for Jackie. V would like to think they are friends, but she knows it is not so. It couldn’t be, not when she could feel something sour settle deeply into the pit of her stomach when she saw them together. Not when they never greeted each other, never talked to each other without him. She knows why she cared for her when she was sick, she knows why she gave her that necklace. She could see the guilt in her eyes and recognized it - it was the same guilt she had too. 

And Viktor? She likes him well enough the same way he likes her. They are friends. They joke and tease each other, but they aren’t close. He will never take her home while she is drunk, never care for her even if she healed weeks before, fussy over her like a worried momma bear. 

She misses Jackie something awful.

Judy and Evelyn. What to think about them? They lied and plotted and eventually got her into this mess but she understands, that's how you play the game. They are good people, she knows that. She understands their goals and intentions. They helped her a lot and she will be forever grateful for that. But their loyalty is strictly with each other. 

Rogue? For Rogue she is just a pawn in the game. She knew that the moment she laid her eyes on her: The smell of cockiness and deceit. Rogue might have believed in something noble in the past, but now she only cares about herself. 

Panam had potential. They had common interests, common goals. And she respects her, always will. It’s not easy to make a life for yourself so far from home. But then Panam used her, pushed and prodded. Urged her harder and harder even though her head spun and she kept spitting so much blood. Nomads are deathly loyal to their clan and she thinks there might not be any more space in Panams heart.

Johnny was unwanted, but she warmed up to him quick enough. V was always resourceful, always able to adapt to anything life throws at her. But Johnny is not a good person. He is an ever growing tumor inside her mind - twisting it, molding it, infecting it with his anger, his thirst for revenge. Johnny jokes and laughs and she sometimes catches her smiling. But she heard him. For him she is just a vessel. No matter his small talk and banter, he will kill her if it will achieve his goals.

Takemura… Goro… is an exception. He saved her from death, waited for her to recover, patient and thoughtful even though he had no reason to be. They were enemies, complete opposites, yet he saved her and didn’t demand repayment. No - he _pleaded_ for it. Him, who had her life in her arms, who could demand anything. He pleaded and waited and accepted her help. What irony is that her enemy became one of the only people she trusts in this city. 

And maybe… just for a moment… V feels less lonely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will have more dialogue... and more Takemura ;)


End file.
